A Stupid Mistake
by Dream of Californication
Summary: What would have happened if Kikyo accidentally sealed Sesshomaru to the God Tree? If Inuyasha lost the jewel he obsessed over? If Sesshomaru wanted revenge on the woman who seemingly tried to kill him? If Kagome fell for the most dangerous brother? WARNING: Lemon. Take it easy, it's my 1st fic. R&R First few chapters fixed.
1. The First Mistake

**I don't own anything. **

**Except waffles. **

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888**

"INUYASHA!" Thee miko screamed.

She was saddened, and felt betrayed.

But not betrayed enough to keep her from being blinded by anger. And tears, quite literally tears.

The youkai she was adressing looked at her from the corner of his eye.

_'... So the rumors of Little Brother are true...' _He sighed inwardly._ 'Perhaps it is best that father is dead... if he could see the hanyou now...'_

His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as the miko continued to assualt his ears with her voice, demanding that he return the jewel.

_'The hanyou abomination has horrid taste in women. Father could die again from regret if he knew. Regret of mating a human. Regret of bringing Inuyasha into this world.'_

She screamed again. "INUYASHA! HAND THE SACRED JEWEL OVER TO ME NOW."

_'Stupid girl, can she not see that I am a full youkai? Can she not see I have no jewel upon my person?' _He thought. _'Perhaps she is a false priestess?'_

He closed his eyes briefly, shuddering inwardly with disgust.

For one of the first times in his life, he made a bad move on his part.

The arrow flew, the air surrounding it shimmering with purification.

He wasn't paying attention, and the arrow pierced his breastplate, right as he opened his eyes.

It slid into his body as if he was butter.

_'Impossible...an arrow... this is demonic armor... made to withstand attacks, no matter what weapon... no matter what power is attached...' _He thought as pain ripped through his body.

His eyes widened As he was burned when he tried to pull the arrow out. _'A sealment spell... made for a hanyou... but I am a full youkai, so it is effecting me differently...'_

He lifted his head, looking at the crumpled miko in shock. _'S-She... meant this torture for Inuyasha... So why is it being used on me?...'_

The blood was pouring out of her body like a waterfall.

_'Bleeding is going against nature, is it not?' _Shethought with grim amusement._ 'Blood is meant to stay within the body, so when it leaks out, it is going against nature...' _

She looked up at her little sister, who was now kneeling next to her.

"SISTER KIKYO!" The girl cried.

"Do not cry, Little Sister... for at least I got Inuyasha... INUYASHA, WHERE IS THE JEWE-" She stopped. Her eyes... were they betraying her the whole time?

"Y-Y-You are not Inu-Inuyasha... How c-can this be?" She wispered in disbelief.

"Y-You bitch... I WILL SLAUGHTER YOUR entire VILLAGE FOR THIS." Sesshomaru snarled in anger.

"I-I made a mistake..." Kikyo said quietly. "I couldn't even protect the jewel... I-I failed my only task in this life..."

With an apologetic glace at the villagers around her, she closed her eyes.

Her body fell limp in a pool of blood.

"SISTER KIKYO!" Kaede screamed, bursting into tears.

The darkness closed in on Sesshomaru. It made him limp, the only thing holding up his heavy body was the arrow, which was still lodged painfully in his chest.

"The only one who can retrieve the arrow is Lady Kikyo, Kaede. Though we cannot see why we should ever remove it... he just threatened to slaughter us..." Was last thing he heard.

_'Kikyo...' _

He thought the name with venom, he was thirsty for the stupid woman's blood.

He was thirsty for revenge.

**8888888888888**

**Revising these chapters! **

**Woo hoo!**

**-D.O.C**


	2. A Few Mistakes Line Up

**Don't own it. **

**Wish I did, but I don't.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888**

Inuyasha looked over the hill.

"Keh. I guess she never loved me. Well, at least I got this jewel outta it." He smirked, holding the sacred Shikon No Tama between the claws of his right thumb and forefinger. "With it, I'm gonna-"

He stopped, cocking his head as he watched the scene below him.

"INUYASHA!" He heard his former love shout.

He remained in his crouch, wondering why in the hell she was calling Sesshomaru by _his_ name- _**Sesshomaru**_.

_'Oh shit... she is going to die...' _He watched as the arrow flew straight at his homicidal, older half-brother.

Even more shocking than Kikyo's actions, was that it actually hit Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. His eyes widened as he watched the rest of the little scene.

He watched the woman he used to love crumple, watched as his older brother's eyes flashed red visibly even from his vantage point.

What he didn't realize, was that his hold on the jewel fell slack for a split second.

By the time he realized it, it was too late to save it.

"DAMN IT." He saw it roll down the hill._ 'Well, Sesshomaru is going to break free any second now. I don't want to be fucking killed today, so I'll just pick the jewel up later. As a hanyou, I don't stand a snowflake's chance in hell against him.'_

With that, he lept away. He was trying to keep his thoughts off of the sickening sight of the arrow.

The arrow that pierced his brother's heart.

He hated to admit it, but watching someone else try to kill his older brother made his heart tug painfully. It was okay when he tried to kill Sesshomaru, but someone else?

It made him sick and angry.

He was also trying to keep his thoughts off of Kikyo, the woman he loved, the woman who betrayed him.

**88888888888**

_'Ugh. Can't Souta do anything on his own?' _Kagome Higurashi thought to herself.

_'Little brothers deserve to be hit sometimes... CRAP! I AM GOING TO BE LATE! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE-'_

"Kagome? Did you find Buyou yet?" Her little brother peeked around the well house door's corner.

"No, Souta. I'm going to be late though, so I have to get going. I'm sure that he'll find his way into the hou-" She stopped as Souta screamed.

She wipped around to find six arms hurtling towards her.

They wrapped around her speechless form and pulled her into the darkness.

**888888888888**

She was sitting with a nice elderly woman now, in a hut.

She had found out fairly quickly that she had time-traveled, somehow... though she didn't know how to get back to her original time period.

That much she knew for sure.

Though the pink light that had shot from her hands, earlier in the darkness, still confused her.

Something else that confused her was the boy- no man, that was pinned to a tree near the well where she emerged.

She was pretty sure he was dead, he was shot through the heart with an arrow... looked like the armor he donned wasn't as good of armor as it looked...

_'Hmm... What a waste. He was cute.' _She thought, a twinge of heat lighting her cheeks in embarrassment. Since when was she the type to think about boys like that?!

She looked over at the dusty sword in the corner.

She had found out that the sword on the beautifully carved wooden stand belonged to the pinned man.

She was told that the sword, strangely enough, could heal any wound, but couldn't inflict wounds. It could bring someone back to life but couldn't kill.

_'Well, least it's not entirely useless...' _Rolling eyes at the superstition, as she struggled to remember the name of the "mystical blade."

Tensoogan? Tetsala? Tormaigan?

Shouts of terror broke her train of thought.

"LADY KAEDE! LADY KAEDE! MISTRESS CENTIPEDE! SHE APPROACHES!" The villagers were screaming.

Kagome jerked her head up in fear.

_ 'A centipede... t-that's what that t-t-thing was... i think...'_

Kaede jumped up, grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows on her way out. Kagome scrambled after her.

"THE JEWEL! THE JEWEL!" It -Mistress Centipede?- was screeching. It ran rampant, trying to work its way to the girl from the future.

"I'll lure it away Kaede, It's obviously after me..." Kagome shouted as she started running towards the forest she first encountered.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Mistress Centipede screeched from behind her.

"KAMI! CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR A LITTLE WHILE?" Kagome screeched back, imitating the demon's voice. She gad never been a patient girl.

Bad choice.

This just made the monster angrier.

The screeching demon crawled faster, and sank her teeth into the girl's side, ripping a pink sphere free.

They both watched the glittering orb fly through the air, as Kagome flew in the opposite direction.

_'THAT JUST CAME FROM **INSIDE** OF ME!' _She screamed mentally, too breathless from running and too shocked from the whole day's events to find her voice.

**88888888888**

Sesshomaru felt a pulse in his chest.

He opened his eyes, his vision still sharp as ever.

He raised his head, eyes bleeding slightly red as he saw a woman, laying completely helpless near his feet, bleeding badly from her side.

_'Perhaps her blood will bathe this Sesshomaru's claws by the end of the night...' _

He smirked sadistically at the look of fear on the woman's face.

**88888888888**

**Revision! :D**

**-D.O.C**


	3. A Mistaken Identity

**Sorry, but this chapter is kinda OOC... I'm sorry if you hate it.**

**Don't own jack-squat.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888**

**FIFTY YEARS EARLIER**

**8888888888**

"WE FOUND THE JEWEL! It was near the whole time!" A villager said happily.

"So maybe that Lord Sesshomaru did take it..." Another said.

"Oh well, what's done is done... now, shouldn't we burn the jewel with Lady Kikyo's body?" A third reminded his companions sadly.

All three sighed, and then walked slowly towards the place where the funeral was taking place.

**8888888888**

She stood, walking closer to what seemed like a dead man, brought back to life.

She stopped about an arm's length away.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

The only difference: He was smirking at her, a predetory gleam in his eyes. She was simply staring.

_'He is GORGEOUS. I__ wonder what those tatoos would taste like...' _Her eyes traced the strange stripes on his cheekbones. '_Bad Kagome! Get your head together. Now is DEFINITELY NOT THE TIME FOR THIS.'_

She mentally slapped herself. _'But he DOES look "yummy," as Yuka would put it...'_

That's when she heard it.

A low growl, seemingly coming from the young man's chest.

She tore her eyes from his beautiful silvery hair, looking into his eyes questioningly.

She froze. The sight before her quite frankly scared the hell out of her.

They were red. The irises dark teal.

"I-I-I..." Was all she could muster.

"Ah, Kikyo. So lovely to make your acquaintance again." He said in a rich tenor voice, which was barely marrred by the growling in his throat. "Now, PERISH, YOU STUPID, MORTAL WHORE."

He brought one clawed hand back, prepared to strike with long claws.

They began to glow an eerie green, but abruptly stopped. He looked at the hand in thinly-veiled confusion.

"What did you do to this Sesshomaru, filthy human?" His eyes faded back to a golden hue and he simply glared at her.

"Hn, not going to answer the one you tried to kill, Kikyo?" He said, with a taunting edge in his voice.

"I-I'm n-not this KIKYO PERSON!" Kagome's voice grew louder and more confident. "MY NAME IS KAGOME, OKAY?"

He continued to stare at her, making her nervous.

"Hn."

"Hey-" She was cut off by a sadistic laugh.

His eyes held hatred and amusement.

"Why not look behind you, vile woman?" He said, chuckling louder.

She looked over her shoulder, shrieking when she saw a bigger, skinless Mistress Centipede.

She jumped against- Sesshomaru, was it? Hmm, 'Killing Perfection'...- and shrunk into him. The villagers were trying to distract the now-even-uglier monster.

She looked up at Sesshomaru, eyes tearing up.

"Either I'm gonna die by that... THING over there... Or I'm gonna die by you... There's no other choice than to die, is there?" She said quietly, sounding quite like a small child.

Suddenly, he pitied her. no, it wasn't pity... it was, something... new.

He sighed in annoyance. "Set me free, human, and I will dispose of the vermin." He said, looking at her as if he was bored.

"REALLY?!... But... That means I'll just die by you..." She gritted her teeth, looking over her shoulder at the writhing creature.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. _'This one... is different. The other miko, I smelled her fear. Her fear of dying. But this human... she has a potentially fatal wound in her stomach and side, yet she has no fear.'_

_'Hn, but their scents are similar...' _His eyes sharpened with sudden realization._ 'No...'_

**8888888888**

**FLASHBACK**

******8888888888**

Kikyo, Falling limp into a large pool of her own blood. Eyes never to open again.

"The only one who can retrieve the arrow is Lady Kikyo, Kaede. Though we cannot see why we should ever remove it... he just threatened to slaughter us..."

"The only one who can retrieve the arrow is Lady Kikyo, Kaede. Though we cannot see why we should ever remove it..."

"The only one who can retrieve the arrow is Lady Kikyo, Kaede."

"Only one who can retrieve the arrow is Lady Kikyo."

**8888888888**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**8888888888**

_'DAMN IT. She will not be capable of removing the spell, she said herself that she is not Kikyo.' _He snarled silently as Kagome gripped the arrow. _'It is futile. I am forever pinned here.'_

"ARG!" Kagome cried, the arrow moved slightly, then shattered into sparkling fragments, which disappeared almost as quickly as they appeared.

He stared in shock.

He then flashed away, taking only a minute to kill the lesser youkai.

Mistress Centipede melted away, the acidic poison for Sesshomaru's claws eating away her flesh.

With her last screech, the jewel fell to the ground, a pink star on the damp earth.

"Now, to deal with you-" Sesshomaru started to turn to the younger miko, only to be folded into a hug.

"THANK YOU!" She cried, tears of happiness falling from her blue eyes.

"REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM THIS SESSHOMARU'S PERSON." He snarled, actually quite afraid... no one had ever touched him in such a way, and it was giving him a starnge feeling in his chest.

A warmth.

_'WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?' _He wimpered to his beast, his inner demon.

_**'It is called feeling the appreciation of another. Love, if you will.' **_The beast replied, annoyed.

_'Well, GET THIS DAMN LOVE OFF OF ME!' _He cried in his head.

_**'I really do hate you. This woman, an attractive young woman, is pressing her body, an attractive young body, against yours, and you hate it? This is why you have never mated.'**_

_'I WILL MATE WHEN I WANT TO, YOU LECHEROUS DOG' _He replied.

**'Hn, you ARE an InuYoukai. And what does that mean? Oh, that is correct... DOG. D-O-G. DOG.' **The carnal being stated sarcastically.

_'... GETTHEHELLAWAYFROMME...' _Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything else to say to his beast, who, laughing haughtily, retreated to the back of his mind.

All of this happened in about thirty seconds, so on the outside, Sesshomaru was only staring blankly for a little while, before shoving Kagome off of him in disgust.

Mostly disgust aimed toward his own beast.

"Right, right. You're supposed to kill me now..." She sighed. "Just make it quick... Please..."

"Hn, why should I kill you? You are not the one I seek revenge against, now are you?" Kagome's eyes widened as he regarded her with a bored expression.

Sesshomaru turned towards the villagers.

"Now, I believe I first came with a sword. Which one of you filthy thieves has stolen it?"

**8888888888**

**Weee!**

**I also revised his chapter!**

**-D.O.C**


	4. Asking for the Answer Was the Mistake

** Onward with the story**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888 **

His eyes swept over the villagers, who were now paralyzed with fear. He was feeling powerful again.

_'No miko will ever take away this Sesshomaru's power again!' _He chuckled inwardly.

Then the mumbling started.

"Oooh, what do you think will happen?"  
"I don't know. Though his IS a bit attractive..."  
"Are you kidding me? He is the most attractive man I have ever seen!"  
"But he's a demon, women!"

Sesshomaru felt the strangest urge to start rubbing his temples.

"WELL, LEAVE HIM ALONE GIRLS. HE OBVIOUSLY ISN'T INTERESTED, BUT HE JUST SAVED YOUR VILLAGE AND YOUR SORRY ASSES." Kagome was shouting for some reason.

He turned to her, for what seemed like the first time in his life, he had open confusion on his handsome face.

_'Why are their asses sorry? This younger miko has a very strange way of speech.'_ he frowned.

"This Sesshomaru needs no help from humans." He said, coldly.

Kagome turned slightly, glaring.

Suddenly, his life was flashing before his eyes, and he was trembling ever-so-slightly.

"WELL, YOU THINK YOU COULD GET FREE FROM THAT TREE WITHOUT ME? I ALSO KNOW WHERE YOUR STUPID SWORD IS! AND IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME HERE AFTER WHAT I-" She was screaming at the now paralyzed Sesshomaru.

_'The aura of this girl is quite impressive. She could be a formidable opponent... I should not provoke her.' _

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me." She smiled sweetly. "And if you try to hurt me, I will burn your head off with my... light." She said, faltering at the end.

_'Though I wish I knew how to USE my... pink light'_

"You have no idea you are a miko." He stated, not even taking the energy to make it a question.

"And I bet you have no idea you're handsome!" A catcall came from the crowd, distracting Kagome.

He snarled in the general direction of the voice, reminding the women that he was, indeed, a demon.

"Stop it. Your eyes are red, and scaring me piss-less!" Kagome shouted.

They immediately went back to gold. "Why would my appearance render you-"

"NEVERMIND."

They resumed their previous staring contest.

"If you are to follow this Sess-"

"Stop speaking like that. People will start-"

"I care not for what the mortals-"

"I care not for-"

"Are you mocking-"

"What if I-"

"Miko, it would be wise to not-"

"AHEM." Lady Kaede cleared her throat. "Here is the jewel. I am entrusting it to you with great care, child. You are obviously the chosen protector, for-"

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said, still locked in the staring contest, determined to let nothing distract her.

She groped the air, fingers finally finding the beaded string attached to the jewel. She looped it around her neck, still not breaking eye contact.

"You are strange," He said in a quiet, deep voice. "Where did you get the jewel?"

"I-It came from inside of me."

"Hn. So where is Inuyasha? He must be looking for the jewel. He always has been."

"Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha has not been heard from in over 50 years." Kaede said, knowing that he would be pleased by the news.

The feud between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been going on for over 100 years, Everyone in the land knew of it. And the scandal that was Inuyasha's birth.

"Hn." Was the only reply as he turned around, facing the forest._ 'What if he is dead... what will occupy me until my end? Life would be so... dreary without our fights...'_

"Who is this Inuyasha guy?" Kagome asked, curious about the strange name.

"He is my filthy, moronic, younger half-brother. He is untrustworthy, weak, and his blood is tainted." Sesshomaru stated, eyes narrowing.

"What's it tainted with? Whatever it is, it must be horrible. The way your eyes narrowed, it was like you were extremely disgusted." She prodded, wanting answers.

She was more lost than when she was in Algebra class.

"Hn, it makes me feel sick to my stomach when I think of it."

"What's his blood tainted with?" She was getting impatient.

He turned around, looking her fully in the eye. "It is tainted with filthy _human_ blood. He is half human."

******888888888888**

******Oh snap! He just insulted humans!**

******-D.O.C**


	5. Planned Attack, an Unplanned Mistake

**NOPE, I STILL DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**8888888888**

_'That jerk. I shouldn't have even pulled the arrow. He wouldn't be free without a human. how dare he say that humans are disgusting! IN FRONT OF ME?' _

Our favorite little miko, Kagome, watched as the... youkai fluidly raised the "Sword of Heaven" from its wooden stand in the corner of Kaede's hut.

He unsheathed it, looked over it, and nodded approvingly at the shining metal. His bright gold eyes wandered over to her.

"Is something troubling you, woman?" He sounded bored. Flat.

"Get your stupid sword and get out." She growled.

She was suddenly pinned against the wall by her throat. Claws dug into her skin as she tried to breathe.

"You talk to much. Perhaps this Sesshomaru will melt your throat with his toxic claws?" He had that morbid gleam in his eyes again.

Kagome could only squeak.

"Hn."

He dropped her, then turned gracefully around and walked out.

"What- " Kagome then heard a voice, full of concern, and turned to the speaker.

It was the old miko.

"Child, are ye alright?" Kaede looked scared.

"Yes, I'm fine... but I don't know what got into him..." Kagome started to tear up.

"Child, do ye not know whom he is?" Kaede gaped at her. "It has only been 50 years since he was sealed! Surely someone has told you the tale!"

Kagome sniffled, then raised both eyebrows questioningly.

"He is the Great Lord Sesshomaru! He rules the Western lands! He is known to be cold, distant, and ruthless. He has killed many a human. He will NOT hesitate to kill ye." Kaede looked around. "Though, of course, who are we humans to be questioning him?"

Sesshomaru whisked into the hut. "I will be taking what is mine now."

"Ye already have your sword..." Kaede started, but was then cut off.

"Kagome, I place claim on you. Now, come, before I MAKE you come.' He looked at her.

Then he looked at Kaede. "The girl will be coming with me, pack some clothing and sustenance for her."

He then flitted off using demonic speed.

**8888888888**

_'Damn. That girl, why do I have a fascination with her?'_

He stopped in the middle of the forest, and looked around.

_'__I absolutely MUST stop running in random directions...'_

**8888888888**

He used his sense of smell to find her.

His little run had taken him well over 60 miles away.

He found her in a clearing, sitting on the lip of a well. The smell of salt assaulted his nose.

_'Why is she crying?' _His cold gaze warmed slightly as he approached her.

"Wom- Kagome. Are you ready?" He reached for her shoulder. She spun around with a tear-streaked face.

"No, I want to go home."

"Where is your village?" His brow furrowed. Why the hell did he want to help her?!

"In there." she pointed down the shaft of the well.

_'Why is she not telling me where?' _He started growling.

"DO NOT TRY TO PLAY GAMES WITH THIS SESSHOMARU..." His eyes flashed red.

Then he lunged.

His carefully calculated attack was countered by Kagome.

She flinched out of the way, and ducked.

His claws caught her back, pushing her over the edge.

**8888888888**

_'Where am I?' _Kagome looked up, surprised to see the old roof of the well house above her.

**8888888888**

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru snarled, looking around the well.

He had seen a faint bluish light eminate from the well when he pushed her in.

He sighed, then walked away.

_'And here I thought I had found a companion. Someone to keep me company. Someone to care for.'_

**8888888888**

**Newly revised!**

**-D.O.C**


	6. Will it be a Mistake to Check?

**Don't own Inuyasha.**

**8888888888**

Kagome was crying, though she didn't know why.

Was it all a dream?

She looked at the claw marks on her back. They were running red rivers.

No, it wasn't a dream.

She looked over at her mother, who had a hand to her mouth, tears running down her face.

Her little brother was on the verge of fainting from the sight of all the blood.

Her grandfather was looking at her with huge eyes. He was cursing under his breath, something about demons.

"Kagome, you were gone for so long... we were so worried." Her mother went to give her a hug, but stopped because of the wounds.

"I have to go back, mom! I HAVE TO. WHAT IF IT WASN'T REAL? WHAT IF IT WAS? WHAT IF HE HURTS THEM?!" Her head started swirling.

"S-Sesshomaru... don't h-hurt the villagers..."

She fell into the blackness.

**8888888888**

"DAMN IT." He snarled. Another tree fell from the force of his fist.

"Where did she go? I was going to give her everything she needed."

"Well, Seshomaru. Ya finally got free."

_'Half breed...'_

He turned to find a man with silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears a top his head.

"Inuyasha, how lovely it is to see you after all this time."

"Cut the crap. Where's the jewel?"

"I do not know of the whereabouts of this jewel. She took it with her when she left." He was back to his stoic self.

"WHAT? WHO THE FUCK TOOK IT SESSHOMARU? DON'T TELL ME THOSE LIES. I BET IT'S STILL IN THE VILLAGE." Inuyasha was in hysterics. He lept around the clearing Sesshomaru had recently made in his anger.

They raced to the village, Inuyasha in the lead, his eyes bleeding red.

_'Damn it... what is happening to him? His scent is changing.'_

Inuyasha landed in the village, kicking a hut into splinters.

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE'S THE JEWEL?" He snarled at the terrified villagers.

The oldest ones remembered getting attacked by Inuyasha over 50 years ago, but never this Inuyasha.

This Inuyasha was terrifying.

Obviously bloodthirsty.

"Inuyasha. It is not here. Get out of this village before I rip you apart." Sesshomaru was feeling strangely protective.

Probably just because Inuyasha wanted to hurt this village, so Sesshomaru automatically wanted to protect it.

Inuyasha howled at the top of his lungs, lunging at the village shrine.

He was met with an elbow to the back of his neck.

**8888888888**

Kagomebawoke in bed, tight bandages wrapped around her torso.

She wasn't in pain though, she felt strangely content.

She sat upright in bed suddenly.

Memories came flooding back.

_'Was it real?'_

Her mother came in. "Kagome, you should be asleep. It's only been two hours since you collapsed."

"Mom..." Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm so glad I'm back..."

Her mother's kind face hardened a bit, though her eyes stayed gentle.

"We'll talk about it later. But first, I'll get your bath ready, and make you some dinner."

**8888888888**

She soaked her now sore body. The hot water felt so good on he wounds.

It stung a bit at first, but now it felt incredible.

She seemed to be asking the same similar questions over and over again.

Was it real? Was it a dream? Is Sesshomaru real? The village- was it all fake? Did I make it all up, just to fool myself?

She sighed and got out.

After gingerly toweling herself off, she started to wrap up in bandages again.

She didn't do as good of a job as her mom did, but it wasn't half bad.

She walked out, heading straight past the dining room, out the kitchen door. Her mom called after her, but the words were lost to Kagome's reeling thoughts.

She had to prove something.

She had to prove that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

**8888888888**

**Freshly fixed- less idiotic! :D**

**-D.O.C**


	7. An Alliance, or a Mistake?

**Don't own Inuyasha, but I definitely wish I did- because this is the way I would've written it.**

**88888888888**

Kagome was heading towards the only spot her mind could process at the moment.

The first spot she saw her savior, whom she was now obsessed with.

_'The tree... it still stands today...' _Kagome's mind was getting hazy.

"Kagome! GET BACK INSIDE!" She could hear an older voice shouting at her.

"Grandpa... come with me... you guys won't believe me if you don't." Kagome's voice seemed empty. _'Why am I feeling this way?'_

She had reached the tree. She went to put her hand on the twisted scar the tree had always had.

She now realized it looked like something small had been thrust into it, and left for the tree to grow around it.

Like an arrow had been lodged in it for 50 years.

She shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of this living nightmare.

A nightmare that would land her in a psychiatric ward.

She put her left hand on the tree's scar.

**88888888888**

Sesshomaru went to the tree. The tree that he had been pinned to.

For the strangest reason, it seemed to be calling Tensaiga. He noticed a small bump on the tree, with a crooked hole in the middle of it.

_'Hn, where the arrow was lodged. Why, Tensaiga, why would you go through the trouble to show me this?'_

That's when he heard it again. A faint pulsing.

A light trum against his very being.

He slowly put his right hand on the tree.

Precisely on the scar.

**88888888888**

It was like Kagome's heart had started again.

She opened her eyes, and there was Sesshomaru, his large right hand laying flat against her left one.

"You're... real..." Kagome's eye widened. She had her normal voice back.

"You're... back... Where did you go? Was my offer not satisfactory?" Sesshomaru's heart was beating fast.

He couldn't place why it would be beating so eratically though. Was she doing this?

He started to go through the possibilities in his mind, while Kagome was staring at him, just happy to be near him again, for some reason.

"Are- are you going to let me stay?" Kagome's new-found voice was failing again.

"Why not? You will become a fine servant." Sesshomaru wanted her to see that this was her punishment for running off.

"Alright!" She was more than happy to do what ever he said, just as long as she was with him.

It seemed like she a disease, one that only his presence could cure.

He was a little surprised. He thought that she would fight for a spot that was his equal. Not that he would give it to her, though.

That's when she began fading. Her soft hand replaced by rough tree bark. Her soothing scent became the smell of the forest. Her sweet voice masked by birds.

He felt something ripped from his very soul. It hurt like hell.

It was the same feeling he felt when she first disappeared.

**88888888888**

She picked her way through the three-man crowd at her back.

"Kagome... who were you talking to?" Her mother looked worried. What mother wouldn't worry about mental hospitals at this point?

"I have to go back mom! I have to. Come and watch if you don't believe me." Kagome said, her voice actually full of life.

_'How did I get back here in the first place?' _She thought for a few moments, and decided that the well should be able to carry her back.

She ran to the well house, her family on her heels. They stopped at the door, watching her position herself above the well, standing on the rim.

"NO, KAGOME!" her mother cried hysterically.

She jumped in, not even glancing back.

**88888888888**

A blinding blue light appeared on both sides.

Though only one person, on one side, was expecting it.

**88888888888**

She held her eyes closed. When she cracked them open, a blue sky was above her.

_'It wasn't a dream.'_

A pale hand reached in and pulled her up as if she didn't weigh anything.

_'It wasn't a dream.'_

She looked up into bright gold eyes.

_'It wasn't a dream.'_

The silver-haired man turned and started to walk into the forest.

_'This isn't a dream.'_

Her heart swelled with an unimaginable happiness.

_'I'm not crazy!'_

**88888888888**

Inuyasha was tied up.

That was the first thing he registered.

The second was that his neck hurt like a bitch.

The third was his half brother sitting in the corner, eyes closed.

The fourth, and last thing, was a girl in the corner. She was sitting next to Sesshomaru.

Scratch that. The last thing he registered was that the girl had the Shikon No Tama around her neck.

He growled.

"Touch the girl, and you will perish." Inuyasha looked at his older brother.

"Sesshomaru. You don't know how much I want this. How much I need to be like father and, no matter how much I hate to admit it, like you."

This caught Sesshomaru off guard. He opened his eyes. "You want to be like me..."

"Well, yeah. then I could someday challenge you, and become ruler of the Western lands. It's all about power." Inuyasha sighed sadly.

"Little brother. You have more than enough power. Our father was the Great Inu No Taisho. You do not need false power. It is a disgrace."

"That's the thing. I don't have enough power. IT'S JUST LIKE YOU SAID. I'M A FILTHY HALF BREED. I DON'T HAVE IT." Inuyasha looked on the verge of tears.

"Inuyasha, was it?" Kagome ignored the warning look that the full demon gave her. "I saw the damage. Believe me, you're strong enough." She smiled.

He looked at her, he could smell no lies.

"You're just like Kikyo. Thanks, woman. That actually helped." He whirled, cutting the ropes easily with his claws.

He sat across the small hut from them.

"I have come with a proposal." Sesshomaru stated.

"Shoot." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome before turning his full attention to Sesshomaru.

"A but like an alliance... A proposition, if you will. I won't kill you, as long as you protect this village for me."

With that, Inuyasha left the hut.

"I accept!" They heard him shout.

**88888888888**

** I'm back, baby.**

**- D.O.C**


	8. Attraction Can Be a Mistake

**Don't own Inuyasha.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888**

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

She knew she had to be careful around him, for she realized he had quite the temper right off the bat.

He often growled at her when she annoyed him, and actually pushed her down once after she had spoken about his hanyou brother.

All she had said was that Inuyasha wasn't half as arrogant as Sesshomaru.

She had been traveling with him for two days now. She had to admit, she felt complete around him.

But if she went off on her own, it hurt deep in her chest. It was the weirdest thing. But when she had brought it up with him, Sesshomaru had said,

"Pain is a weakness. You must never let it show. If you do, the enemy will use it to slaughter you."

Isn't he just comforting?

The past two nights had been a bit awkward.

The first, she went to sleep on the opposite side of the fire, but woke up in the morning less than six inches away from him.

He had simply sat there.

The second night, she went to sleep about two feet away from him, and been awoken while trying to crawl into his lap.

That had been where he drew the line.

He had flicked her ear, which made it hurt. A lot.

For the past two days, he had been trying to ignore the same feeling. Of course he would never tell her.

He had too much pride to admit this weakness to anyone. In fact, he didn't even want to admit it to himself. He was trying to find distractions, so he could avoid just that. He finally found something that might keep himself occupied.

Today, they were visiting Kaede. Sesshomaru wanted to see if Inuyasha kept his word, or had been bothering the village. He had been catching his scent, and he could smell that Inuyasha was angry.

Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but he didn't want that old miko hurt.

First of all, she had kept his sword safe.

Second, she was the only one that he trusted to break it to Kagome that she had spiritual powers. Then Kaede would have to train her of course.

Third, she was the only miko he had ever met that didn't openly hate him completely. She actually treated him with respect. Which he deserved.

When they entered the village, the first thing they saw was Inuyasha. Though instead of setting fire to huts, or dismembering villagers, he was sitting in a tree.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow while Kagome waved at the hanyou. "Hey, Inuyasha!" He looked over at them lazily.

"Hey, Kagome." He said casually.

"Why is it that your scent was so angry, little brother? I was under the impression that you would kill every living being in this village." The demon remarked, recalling the earlier close-call when Inuyasha had went on a rampage.

"Oh, umm... I sort of... landed on a hornets' nest... I came for the hag's help." His voice got so quiet that when he finished his sentence, he was mumbling. He tugged the neck of his haori down to reveal at least five red stings on his pale shoulder. They were covered in ointment.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"NOW YOU-"

"GUYS."

They turned to her, both raising their brows. She couldn't help but laugh at their identical expressions.

"What's your problem?"

"What is it you find amusing?"

They answered at the same time. That made our little miko laugh harder.

"You two are exactly alike!" She gasped out.

Before the hanyou could react with a snide comment, Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned to the ground.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT ABOMINATION." He growled into her throat, where his fangs were scraping at her jugular threateningly.

She made a sound between a blood-curdling scream and a dog's whine. Luckily her mouth was being held shut, otherwise the two inhuman males would've been deaf.

"Sesshomaru. Let her up." Inuyasha had an angry tone. "I swear to Kami, If you hurt her-"

The great Taiyoukai's chilling laugh quietly reached the other two's ears.

"If I do? What could you even do to me? What can she do to me?" He was trying to get her powers to defend her. They had already found out why the half-breed was here, so that only left one thing on Sesshomaru's To-Do List.

"Please, Sesshomaru..." she had a strange look in her eyes.

_'Is she enjoying this?' _His eyes were huge. _'Why would she enjoy this? She's acting like a bitch in heat. Only a youkai would enjoy being held down like this.'_

"You would be wise to treat me with respect." He got up and walked away, heading towards the village miko's hut.

She sat up, blushing madly at how she had reacted. There was now no doubt that she was attracted to him.

"Hey, Kagome. If he ever hurts you, just find me. I'll rip him apart for you." Inuyasha smiled. "It's really weird. It feels like you're my sister." Before she could say anything, he jumped back up into his tree to doze.

She shook her head and went after Sesshomaru. Her ribs were already starting to ache.

Perhaps, it was a disease of the heart.

**8888888888**

**Weee!**

**-D.O.C**


	9. An Author's Message!

Sorry everyone. I have to get my laptop fixed. I'm dropping it off on Monday, so it'll be a while until I can get on and post anything new.

I feel like crying. I feel like an idiot.

I'm sorry I failed you, my friends.

Sincerely,

Dream of Californication


	10. The Mistake of Leaving Her

**Lot's of Love, From Me to You~**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888**

**Don't own Inuyasha.**

**8888888888**

She carefully picked her way through the cluttered hut. There were herbs drying everywhere.

She sat next to Sesshomaru, who had stopped talking to Kaede when she had walked in.

"Kagome." The elderly priestess adressed her. "Do ye know why ye are here?"

"To ask Inu-" Kagome was cut off by the Taiyoukai

"She doesn't mean it like that. She wants you to learn how to use your powers." Sesshomaru found that beating around the bush was tedious, so he got straight to the point.

"What?" Kagome was only getting more confused.

"Ye are a priestess, child." Kaede smiled. "That is why ye had the jewel."

"Umm..."

"You are to train with this priestess. When you get comfortable with your powers, I will come back for you." Sesshomaru stood, and left.

_'Holy crap... that all happened really, really fast...' _Kagome's eyes were wide, as were Kaede's.

The elder hadn't expected him to be so straightforward.

"Well, child... ye will be my apprentice..." Kaede sighed.

This wouldn't be fun.

**8888888888**

**3 months later**

**8888888888**

Kagome was doing amazingly.

She had learned how to channel her energy into arrows and bows after only four weeks of hard training. Kaede had been greatly impressed.

Kagome was also a natural healer. She could heal with her powers very quickly.

To be quite frank, she was a very lovely apprentice.

The only problem was her sickness.

Each passing day, she grew weaker and weaker, though her powers kept improving.

It felt like her head was being hit with hammers at her temples, and her ribs burned as if a fire was lit where her heart was.

Her arms couldn't hold up a bow without the use of her powerful miko ki. Her legs felt like rubber.

She had been going back and forth between worlds, but not lately.

She didn't want her mom to worry about her, to see her like this, to find that she was... dying.

Her mom didn't deserve that, Kami knows that she had already been through enough.

**-Flashback-**

The light enveloped her, transferring Kagome to her own time. She stood in the bottom of the well, cocking her head after a second.

Someone was crying near the top of the well.

"Um... Hello?"

The quiet crying stopped, and Kagome heard rustling.

"Ka-Kagome?" Her mother's haggard face came into view, she had been previously asleep, dead to the world, obviously having a nightmare.

"Hi, mom."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

After she had explained it all at the kitchen table, everyone was silent.

"You have been gone for three days, disappearing in a bright light, without a trace."

"I know mom-"

"No one would have believed us." Souta said quietly.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

They all sorted everything out, apologized, made up, laughed, and ate. Kagome couldn't remember a happier time, in fact there hadn't been such a happy time.

Not since her father died.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Child, ye should be in bed."

"Kaede... I gotta train... if I don't... he won't... come back..." She had to drag in raspy breaths between every few words. Her voice croaked, sounding like she had swallowed a pound of ground-up glass.

"Kagome, ye don't even have the strength to heal this man's cut leg. What makes you believe you have the strength to travel?" Kaede replied plainly.

"I... gotta..." Her voice cracked, and her ribs flared up, causing her to double over in pain. The injured farmer gasped in alarm, his half-healed leg becoming a pillow for the now-unresponsive Kagome.

Kaede rushed over to the girl, checking for any signs of life, other than a weak heart beat and shallow breathing, there was nothing.

"GET BOWLS OF WATER AND THOSE HERBS ON THE RACK." Kaede ordered the farmer, who nodded and struggled to stand up on his gashed leg.

"Kagome, ye shall be fine." Kaede said through clenched teeth, ripping apart partly dried leaves and roots. "Kagome, don't you dare die." She ordered.

It would have been better if tears weren't filling her one eye.

**8888888888**

Golden eyes opened.

Eye-sight sharpened, hearing amplified, and fangs elongated.

Senses sang, zeroing in on every scent and sound.

The bothersome, nagging pain in the demon's chest faded, leaving every bit of energy he had for the hunt.

**_'Mate...'_**

_'Do not test me.'_

**_'I am you, though I live for my instincts, not for your rather tedious quest for power.'_ **His beast scoffed in his head.

_'You have been speaking increasingly frequently as of late.'_ Sesshomaru growled back, his transformed eyes darting back and forth as he hurtled through the trees, dodging gracefully, barely touching the ground.

**_'As of late, you have ignored our future mate.'_**

_'Have you no sense of time? It has been three months since I left her to train._' He spun around a huge tree, cutting through the smaller trees behind it.

**_'... I am a dog. I have no sense of time, only day and night. I have not been counting the moons, nor have I been keeping track of the cycles.'_**

_'Relinquish the control of my body to me, NOW.'_ Sesshomaru cleared an ten-foot tall boulder in a leap, somersaulting in mid-air. Upon landing, his beast forced him to start sniffing the air, searching for Kagome's scent.

**_'No. We must find our future mate. She is in pain. She is DYING.'_** His beast forced his legs to keep moving, faster and faster, until he was a white blur, streaking through the forest.

_'Kagome is not my future mate. She is simply mine. She is my property. No one is to touch her.'_ He tried to argue with the voice in his head.

**_'... If she is your property, what will the other lords think of you letting her die? They will find you incompetent. Unable to care for your property. Like a fool.'_**

That was all it took to convince Sesshomaru. "NO ONE WILL CALL THIS SESSHOMARU A FOOL." His snarled response rang through the forest.

He pushed himself farther, becoming all but invisible with speed.

A translucent white ghost. He couldn't transform. The other youkai in the forest would try to attack, delaying him.

_'Kagome.'_ Was his last coherent thought before he let his instincts take over. Take over of everything.

Even his mind.

**8888888888888888888888**

**Whoo! This chapter is finally UP! I feel great. Just freaking great. I've been holding onto this for an ETERNITY.**

**Love ya all.**

**Keep reading, keep loving, keep dreaming.**

**-D.O.C**


	11. A Proposal, Not a Mistake

**Holy crap. This is quite the popular story...**

**Well, thanks, everyone. I honestly didn't expect this. :)**

**You guys are wonderful.**

**Sincerely,**

**D.O.C**

**P.S. I'm going to make Sesshomaru's moko moko his tail.**

**Also, I don't own Inuyasha**

**88888888888888888888888**

Kaede was working the hardest in her life.

She had been working for eighteen hours straight. Alone.

Why alone?

She was working on her own apprentice, that's why.

Kagome had fallen into a coma, and had been sick for weeks. She had been complaining that her ribs burned, but Kaede had written it off as 'Kagome not wanting to train' at first. But then, as the sickness progressed, she began to fear for the little miko's life.

"Kagome... please, be alright." She coaxed more herbal brews down her throat. Kagome was still unresponsive.

At least her heart had stopped slowing four hours ago.

Kaede shivered. Thankfully, the fire was around the wall, not in front of the door like she was. The mat had blown off nine and a half hours ago. The wind that had blown it off was still raging. There was a strong storm on the horizon.

She looked at the futuristic watch that Kagome had taught her to read. It was around five A.M.

A bolt of lightning lit up the earth.

"No, no... the storm can't come now!" She rushed around the hut, trying to find anything, anything, to block the door with.

Another bolt of lightning flashed, outlining a shadow. Kaede slowly turned, the youki rolling off of the person in the door frame was sickening, it was so strong.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

An animalistic snarl became her only answer.

"LEAVE MATE BE."

**888888888888888888**

Kagome awoke, pain hitting her full force. She opened her eyes wider, trying to see past the dimness in the hut. She looked around her uncomfortable bed and screamed.

"Be silent." A growl came from above her.

She heard the sound of metal on metal, and sparks flew in front of her. A small fire bloomed.

The face above her, that had scared her, became Sesshomaru.

Her uncomfortable bed became his lap.

The hut became a cold, small, stone cave.

She tried to smile, but the pain wouldn't let her. He sighed. A wave of youki washed over her, making her flinch at her 'Natural enemy', but then soothed all of her pains.

She tried to look up into his eyes, but he looked away. It was strange, it looked like he was ashamed.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes widened. Her voice was back to normal.

"Nothing." His voice was deeper than she remembered. It sounded like a rumble as well. A growl.

"Look me in the eyes..." She tilted her head on her now healed neck.

He snarled, but complied. She bit her lip at the bright crimson and teal eyes that met hers. At least he didn't seem hostile towards her. His tail curled tighter around her.

Okay, he definitely wasn't hostile towards her.

In fact, he seemed the opposite.

He leaned down, and started sniffing her neck. Kagome froze up. She was terrified at what he might do if she moved.

"Mate..."

"WHAT?" She shouted. He growled in protest against her tone.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru?" She whimpered as he ripped her clothing to expose her neck and shoulders to him. He made a sound of approval at her slim neck. His fangs scraped her shoulder.

He bit down, hard.

She screamed, but her mouth was clamped shut with his hand. He pulled his canines out of her shoulder and licked the blood off. He made a little whine of happiness. He liked her blood. It was clean, pure.

Kagome was shocked. She looked from his red eyes to the two crescent marks on her shoulder, to his eyes again. They were fading back to amber and white.

She couldn't comprehend why he would do that. Punishment?

She was too tired to think anymore though.

The darkness closed in on her.

**88888888888888888888**

When Kaede awoke, there was no one in the hut.

"KAGOME?" She called frantically. Then she recalled what had happened that morning, when it was still dark.

"Sesshomaru... just, don't hurt her." She smiled at the memory of his protective stance in front of Kagome. Kaede had just been moving to stand by Kagome, but in a flash, Sesshomaru was in front of her, blocking her passage to the dying miko.

Sure, he had tried to kill the elder after that, but had stopped before he touched her. Kagome's ki was calling to him, forcing his beast to back down, to get his future mate to safety. Yes, Kaede understood all of this. It was a simple bond that kept Sesshomaru tied to Kagome.

It happened to many mikos.

Their ki called out to a loved one, most of the time an apprentice, making them bonded for life. So they became like a mother and daughter. It strengthened their powers as well.

So the mystery of Kagome becoming so strong so quickly was solved.

**888888888888888888888**

Kagome awoke to the smell of meat cooking. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

"I apologize." Was the first thing she heard. She sat up, looking towards the fire, where Sesshomaru was seated, turning a rabbit over to cook in thoroughly.

"For what?" She asked, all traces of sleep vanishing.

"I marked you this morning."

"What?" She suddenly became worried. She had heard about mating marks. About how important they were. She didn't want to be forced to stay with him if he had done that without her permission.

"Do not worry. It is only a courting mark. You don't have to accept it if you do not wish." He stated coldly.

"A... what?"

"It is a request."

"A request for what?" She was becoming angry with his vague answers.

"A request for you to court me."

"Which leads to what?" She asked, her tone demanding.

He sighed at her ignorance. "Courting eventually leads to mating."

"Um..."

"Think of it in human ways."

"And what would that be?"

"A proposal." He turned to look at her, cocking his head.

"You.. proposed to me?"

"My beast did. But since he knows me better than myself, I guess yes, I did propose to you." He shrugged slightly. He smiled a tiny smile, and stared into the flames.

"Really?" She sounded a bit hopeful.

"So what is your answer?"

"Hm?"

"Will you court me or not?"

Her eyes widened at his sincerity.

"Will you?" He asked again.


	12. No Mistakes Here, Just Dirty Thoughts

**Laptop - they couldn't fix.**

**Took them three freaking weeks to find that out.**

**Got new laptop - Thank God I had a protection plan.**

**Onward with the story. I'm sorry I left you with that cliffhanger for so long.**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888888888888**

"Yes."

That was the one word he had been waiting for so long to hear. The one answer he would accept to the question he had held onto for seemingly forever.

He looked up at his woman. His.

"Good." He replied before his tail, skirting the fire, snaked around Kagome's waist. She blushed a bit, and looked away, making him growl. His little woman would learn to be comfortable at all times around him.

His tail dragged her to him as he held out the rabbit to her. She took it with a little nod of thanks before she eagerly bit into it.

He could hunt for her.

His tail dragged her into his lap when she shivered.

He could keep her warm.

When she started to cry from the pain she still felt, he calmed her with his youki.

He could keep her happy.

Now all he needed to prove was that he could please her in sexual ways, and he would be the perfect, the only, choice for her. But she needed to heal both mentally and physically from their separation before he could rut with her.

He could barely wait until then. Sesshomaru purred as he thought about it. He could smell her innocence, it would be the perfect night when he finally mated with her.

Or rutted with her.

It didn't really matter to him, as long as he was the one who took her innocence and introduced her to the wonderful world of "Adult Activities".

He could already feel her heavy, pupped stomach in his hands as he thought about caressing her belly once he got her pregnant. She would be his once he mated with her. Hell, she was already his. And no one could ever change that. He would kill anyone who so much as tried to change that fact.

He looked into her face as she calmly slept. He chuckled inwardly.

Here she was, sleeping, while he planned all the ways he could touch her once the time came.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what she would think if she could read his mind...

**888888888888888888888**

**I know it's the shortest chapter ever, but I typed this in like 10 minutes. I'm kinda late for something important as I'm typing this sentence.**

**Hey! At least I ended the cliffhanger!**

**I'll update maybe tomorrow... ****Yeah, that should work. Again, I'm sorry about the length of this chapter.**

**But it feels good to be back nonetheless.**

**Love you!**

**-D.O.C**


	13. The Mistake of Dominance

**I don't have the patience for a long introduction on this chapter.**

**Bye.**

**-D.O.C**

***Don't own it. Isn't it obvious?***

**888888888888888888888**

Kagome opened her eyes groggily.

"Sesshomaru?" She quietly asked.

"Yes?"

"What is it like?"

"Hn?"

"Being... you. Not having to worry about money, or power, or balance?" She looked up into his golden eyes, which were flashing with confusion.

"Balance?" He inquired quietly.

"You never trip. I'm jealous." She smiled as she untangled herself from his arms and tail.

He smiled as amusement clearly melted his normally cold eyes. "Oh, miko. You amuse his Sesshomaru greatly."

"I aim to please." She yawned. She looked around, finding that hot afternoon light was streaming through the small cave's narrow opening. "How long was I sleeping?"

"A day." Sesshomaru's molten eyes followed her movements as she flitted about the cave, clearing up a little. Her nose wrinkled when she found a small spatter of dried blood on the sandy, dirt floor.

"Oh yeah, you bit me. On my shoulder." She looked a bit strangely at him before scratching her shoe over it.

"I did not simply bite you. I marked you." He said, scoffing at her word usage. To him, it was the most romantic thing a Inu-youkai male could present a bitch with - the mark that proclaimed his want for her.

To Kagome, it was just a weird demon thing. "Might I ask, what you are doing?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Well! Someone else might need this cave, and if we leave blood and bones everywhere, they might think someone was killed in here!" She planted her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru stared at those hips. Wide, beautifully flared from her small waist, tapering into her toned thighs.

Absolutely perfect for bearing the pups of an Inu-youkai.

"Did you even hear me?" Kagome sighed as she startled him out of his thoughts. Luckily, she didn't notice the hungry look in his eyes as he was staring at her hips and legs.

"..." He simply stared at her. She sighed again.

"I asked you, 'When are we leaving?'"

"When I deem it the time to leave." He growled. He didn't like her tone. He had to show his dominance.

"Whatever." She glared at him, not liking his tone, either.

Even if he didn't want to leave, she would. She was growing tired of the stuffy cave.

She turned her back on him, walking toward the entrance.

Bad choice.

A growl erupted from behind her, and she was pinned to the floor. Pebbles dug into her throat and her fingers grasped at the ground, trying to find purchase on the sandy dirt.

She was flipped over before she could scream, and her face was jerked up with his claws. She was forced to look into his now crimson and teal eyes. His fangs were elongated and poking out from his closed mouth. His stripes were jagged.

'Oh... crap...' Her mind was screaming. Her mouth was too dry to voice this thought.

"DO NOT TEST THIS SESSHOMARU, MATE." He snarled in her face. "SUBMIT TO YOUR ALPHA." He dug his claws into her neck, sadistically pleased when she whimpered and clawed at his iron grip. Blood started to seep from the crooks of his hand.

A small part of him was saying 'Do not kill the miko.', but he couldn't stop.

The smell of her blood was intoxicating.

He finally eased up when her lips started to pale.

She looked at him with teary eyes as he let go of her throat. He felt a twang of regret. Regret that he made his future mate afraid.

But she had to learn.

"Just submit, and this Sesshomaru's show of dominance will be finished." He growled into her face.

She bared her neck to him.

A nice job. It pleased him. He cleaned up the wounds on Kagome's neck, and his eyes faded back to white and shining gold.

He got up of of her and she let out a strangled sob. She whispered something that was almost unintelligible.

It was so quiet that even Sesshomaru had to strain to hear it.

"I hate you..." She rasped out, broken cries pouring from her throat like a soul pouring out of its broken shell of a body.

That halted him.

He turned slightly. "What did... you just say?"

"I... I HATE YOU!" She sobbed out, throat hoarse from the abuse it had taken.

"You... hate me..." He knelt down next to her, sweeping her tangled hair out of her face.

"You-You just keep hurting me... I can't deal with it!" Her hurt-filled eyes met his emotionless ones. "You... would make a terrible mate."

That did more than halt him.

It shattered him.

His eyes, which had regarded her with warmth just a short while ago, turned cold and cruel.

"Is that so?" He snarled. "Well, bitch. I see that you don't wish me here. I will depart then." He stood up.

"No... don't leave me..." She whispered.

"Hn." He stood over her as she dragged herself up. She stood and looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't mean it."

"Hn."

She sighed inwardly. She would have to deal with this like a... a dog would. She whimpered and looked at his chin, avoiding his eyes. She moved towards him and nuzzled his chest. She whimpered again. "Please forgive me... mate..." He sighed.

"I apologize, Kagome." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "I should not be so violent with you. You are much more fragile than a youkai bitch."

She smiled a watery smile. "And I should remember that you're not a human man. You're going to want a lot more respect."

"Hn."

"Can we leave now?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Yes, mate. Let us go inform your mentor that you are well."

He took her hand and led her into the light of day.

**8888888888888888888888**

**Again, no patience.**

**I have headaches frequently as of late.**

**Bye guys.**

**Love,**

**D.O.C**


	14. The Mistake of Looking Away

**Sorry if there are a bunch of errors in this chapter. Didn't want to let you guys down, so I'm updating despite all of these... developments lately.**

**Editor: Quit on me.**

**Headache statuses: Getting worse every day... Doctor says they might be stress-induced.**

**Best Friend: Thinks her boyfriend is cheating on her - with me. -_- (Are you freaking kidding me?!)**

**Sisters: Won't stop their antics.**

**Parents: Won't even speak to me - too busy with sisters' antics.**

**And to top it all off, people complaining about Kagome being OOC. Really? REALLY?! **

**If I make Kagome in character: Sesshomaru's OOC. If I make Sesshomaru in character: Kagome's OOC!**

**I can't get a break, can I?**

**Whatever. You don't want to hear about this, do you?**

**I still love ya!**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888888888**

**I don't own Inuyasha. I OWN THIS PLOT THOUGH.**

**888888888888888888888**

Kagome carefully strided towards the temperamental demon lord.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome frowned. He wasn't answering.

"Sesshomaru!" She said a bit louder. He opened his still pink-tinted eyes.

"Yes?" He asked quietly. He looked up at her, only to see she was now fuming.

"WHY?!" She stamped her foot on the ground. Yes... she just did that. Like in a bad sitcom.

"Hn." He looked away, and actually looked a bit sheepish. Well, as sheepish as a, normally, stoic youkai is capable of looking.

"I say stay by me, and you run off into the trees! And then I hear yelling coming from said trees, and then you come out with a HOLE through your stomach!"

Sesshomaru paused a few moments. "... I don't have to explain myself to you."

He looked down in distaste at his silk haori, which was now stained with blood. He had been stripped of his armor by that increasingly annoying woman, and now he really could see the damage. Yes, a fist... right through the middle of his stomach. It was a good thing he was able to pump acid through his blood stream as a defense mechanism, or else that youkai in the forest would have ripped him in half.

Sesshomaru growled. That annoying woman would be the death of him. He had fought such a weak opponent, yet he had almost died in battle! All because of that stupid human...

**88888888888888888888888**

**Flashback**

**88888888888888888888888**

They had been walking peacefully, Sesshomaru leading them towards Kaede's village. Kagome had wanted to check on the old priestess, after all that happened.

And Sesshomaru had just wanted to keep Kagome content, if not happy. He needed to prove that his temper would not get the best of him. His prideful nature would never let his conscience slide if he hurt this female.

He halted, sniffing at the air discreetly.

He smelled a male. He scented arousal on the male. He also smelled Kagome's scent.

Yes, that is definitely what was arousing the male.

"Wait here, Kagome." Sesshomaru growled at the approaching threat.

**'IT WANTS OUR MATE.'**

_'Be silent, imbecile.'_

His beast retreated just as he heard Kagome's voice a dozen meters behind him. "Sesshomaru! Stay here!"

He turned his head towards the woman, who was now being obscured from sight by the dense trees. He opened his mouth to call out a command to be silent, when his voice was cut off by a cough. His eyes widened when he realized that it was, indeed, he who was coughing. Blood trickled from his mouth as he turned his neck the opposite direction.

There was a large forearm protruding from his abdomen. He felt the eight foot tall youkai flex his arm, making the hole wider.

Suddenly, smoke started to drift up in small tendrils. Sesshomaru looked his opponent in its beady little eyes and smirked.

That's when the screaming started. Every drop of Sesshomaru's blood that was being touched by the ogre demon was melting a hole straight to the bone in his arm.

He wrenched his ugly arm out of Sesshomaru's body and the youkai lord flew towards it, acid spewing from his claws as he smiled at the ogre male.

A smile that promised death slowly.

And it just wouldn't stop screaming.

**888888888888888888888888**

**End of Flashback**

**888888888888888888888888**

"Woman, what are you doing to this Sesshomaru?"

"I am cleaning the hole in your freaking stomach! What does it look like?! STOP SQUIRMING!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at her in disgust. "This Sesshomaru does not SQUIRM."

"Then stop whatever the heck you're doing!"

He stilled and let Kagome pour water over his wound. She didn't know enough about serious battle wounds, did she? Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly.

_'All she should know how to do in this case is dig a grave. She's never tended to youkai before, so she doesn't know that I will be healed in two days.'_

Meanwhile, Kagome sat back and studied her patient. She bit the inside of her cheek. If he died from this, what would she do? What would Kaede say? Kaede would probably take the jewel and send her home!

She would not go home. She knew she was weak and human, but that didn't mean she couldn't help people!

She fisted her hand in the clean part of Sesshoamru's haori. He raised an eyebrow. What was his little female thinking of?

He smelled tears. "Kagome. Tell this Sesshomaru of what is troubling you." He demanded.

"What... if you..." Kagome's voice broke then.

"I will be fine. It will take me a few mere days to heal." His eyes landed on a tiny blister on her finger. It was where she had come in contact with a miniscule touch of his blood. "Do not touch my blood. It will only burn you severely. You won't be able to do anything productive until all the poison is drained from my body."

She sniffled. "How long will that take?"

"However long it takes for most of my blood to pour out." Sesshomaru glanced at her and she beamed at him.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" Kagome fidgeted. "I'd give you a hug... but..." She looked at him sadly. He smirked at her. She could be so... cute sometimes.

Wait... did he just think of her as... cute?!

What the HELL...

What was this human woman doing to him?!

Well, she was attractive. That was something he could admit.

He settled in, with a silent sigh, to wait out the draining of his blood.

It would be a while now.


	15. Mistake of Cheating? Taisho! Be Ashamed!

**We're over half way done.**

**Phew!**

**You won't believe how finishing this will give me relief!**

**I know some of you don't ever want it to end (I've recieved PMs saying exactly that...), but I'm guessing it will run to 20-22 chapters.**

**Again, that's me guessing. Hey! That's an estimated seven more chapters! Well, maybe ten-eleven. At the VERY most.**

**That's not that many... And I would like to thank you guys... I'm past the halfway mark because of you! I'm serious guys... I suffer every day. Between my short temper and my extreme sadness, some days, I don't even want to get on and start typing. Then I read your guys' reviews, and it makes me smile.**

**You really turned it around. No one has ever read my writing so enthusiastically.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**Do I really have to keep on putting disclaimers in?!**

**8888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru was so happy. They'd been travelling for two months now. They just wandered about, like Sesshomaru used to, and protected the jewel. But they still were not quite sure what they would do with said jewel.

But... that would be dealt with later. All that mattered were the feelings Sesshomaru felt as of late.

There were two things that had awoken these feelings for the little miko.

First off, Kagome slept every night cuddled into his side, and that meant he was really starting to feel the effects of their ki bond.

Second off, she was perfect for him. He was sure of it. He had never seen another female in the same light as her.

She was strong. Pups born to her would be strong as well.

She was compassionate, caring, the all-around perfect mothering type. Her pups would be well taken care of.

She was smart. She would educate her pups.

She was strangely beautiful. Her pups would be desirable, and her family line would not die off.

All that he needed to do was make sure that her pups were HIS pups.

Sure, she was human, but... love can change a man.

Yes... he was sure of it. He felt this strange emotion for this little human. He was not afraid to admit it. He was going to make her his mate. He had made that decision a while ago.

Anyone who would oppose such a decision... they would be tortured to an extent where death would be a blessing, not a feared curse.

The only one who could oppose such a decision was Kagome herself. He would not force her. Bitches who were forced into mating often became depressed, or turned cold. He could never bear to hurt Kagome, or see her end up as his own mother did.

**88888888888888888888**

**Inukimi's Past**

**88888888888888888888**

"Yes, father." A young demoness responded respectfully to the question her father asked her.

"And when you make the acquaintance of Lord Inu no Taisho, what will you do?"

"Mate him, father." She replied without emotion.

"And what if he refuses?" Her silver haired sire stopped pacing in front of his kneeling daughter.

"He will not refuse my invitation, father." Inukimi's golden eyes narrowed, but she did not look up from the floor. Such a thing would be disrespectful to her alpha.

"And why is that?" The broad-shouldered inu youkai started pacing again. He was quizzing his pup on everything that was burned into her mind when she was younger.

"I was born to be his mate, father." Inukimi risked a glance at her sire. He glared coldly at her.

"From today on, I will be known to you not as 'Father', but as Lord Gin no Inu. Your mother shall be addressed as Lady Hikaru Inu." He growled.

"Yes, Lord Gin no Inu." Her gold eyes flitted to her mother, who was kneeling, still as a statue, in the corner of the room. She was nearly mimicking Inukimi's posture exactly.

Lords still ruled over Ladies, if only slightly. Ladies had to respect their mates. To be standing during such a serious conversation that did not even include yourself would be disrespectful.

"I am pleased to be born to you, Lady Hikaru Inu." Tears shined in the eyes of the "Shining Dog".

The "Silver Dog" remained silent. He was pleased to have her as a pup. She would make him proud. He got back to business.

"Now, you shall be courted by Inu no Taisho, correct?"

"Yes, Lord Gin no Inu." She answered, again, emotionless.

"And after that?"

"If he is pleased with me, I will become his mate, my Lord." Inukimi thought this was growing tedious.

"What will he be pleased with?"

This caused her to blush despite all her training. "Lod Gin no Inu, he will have to be pleased with my person."

"And nothing else?"

"Knowledge. Though it is not needed for the position of Lady, Milord." Inukimi sighed inwardly. This was taking quite long. "Though it is a desirable trait in one's mate."

"Satisfactory." Gin no Inu declared. "She is satisfactory." Lady Hikaru Inu nodded in agreement.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Inu no Taisho-sama eyes were incredibly warm. He flashed her a crooked grin. This was certainly a surprising night. The first surprise was his age!

He was only about a century older than her! She had been expecting an older demon who was past his prime, yet needed another mate.

"Ah, Inukimi-sama. You are so beautiful, it shocks me." He bowed to her for the fourth time that night. She blushed again.

"T-Thank you, Inu no Taisho." Her eyes widened. "P-Please forgive me, Lord Inu no Taisho!" She had forgotten he was already a lord! His father died, so he hadn't had to find a mate to earn the title.

He chuckled. "No need. Since we are courting, I will let it slide." He flashed that feral grin that made her shudder.

"Courting?"

"I did not feel the need to ask you." Inu no Taisho looked at her as they continued their walk. "You were raised to bear my pups."

"Indeed." That made her chilled to the bone. The way he said it. But it felt good to have that chilly, tingling feeling all over...

But no matter how much Inu no Taisho came to love that demoness, he could not stop the coldness that grew over her.

She had been forced into mating him. She had been raised for one purpose, and one purpose only. To birth an heir to the Western lands. Once this was done, she had no purpose. Sesshomaru basically raised himself after a while, he became extremely intelligent excessively fast.

So she became cold, like her son did only years later. Inu no Taisho didn't mind. He loved Inukimi. But when he met Izayoi, he felt what he had felt that first night.

When he first met Inukimi.

Izayoi blushed in the same manner, to similar compliments. After centuries of being mated, Inukimi simply shrugged at his compliments, as if she knew how beautiful she was.

When Inuyasha came, his last conversation with Inukimi was:

"I love you, don't you dare forget that. Izayoi needed love as well, though. You remember what it was like to grow up alone in a cold fortress, raised only to produce an heir. She felt the same way."

Inukimi remained stoic, contemplating this. "And this was your reason for the dirtying of our mating bond?"

"Love is always a good reason."

She looked at him blankly.

He touched her face. "I will always love you, Inukimi."

"But there will always be Princess Izayoi." The demoness continued to stare at her mate.

"There will always be enough love for all of you. Sesshomaru, yourself, Izayoi, and the hanyou that is being birthed as we speak." He tried to reason.

"I know this, Inu no Taisho." Her eyes warmed and filled with emotion for the first time in a while. "I love you as well. But you must go to Princess Izayoi. She needs you the most right now."

He nodded and kissed the mating mark on her shoulder, as she pushed away his armor and kissed his.

He walked out, never to walk back in.

But she forgave him, she just needed to be hard on Inuyasha, to make him strong.

Like his father would have wanted.

**888888888888888888888888**

**End of Inukim's story**

**888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru thought about paying his mother a visit.

"Kagome..."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"We must depart soon."

"Alright!" She smiled brightly.

His heart stuttered a bit, and his younger half brother noticed. Inuyasha's ears swiveled in Sesshomaru's direction.

They were in Kaede's village. His younger brother had actually journeyed far and wide, as they did.

He met a young fox kit named Shippo, who immediately took a liking to Kagome.

A taijiya and her younger brother, Sango and Kohaku, grew tired of the demon hunting village they came from. They joined because their father had died in battle. The village held too many memories.

A wandering monk named Miroku had joined the hanyou and his strange group because he grew attached to Sango and Kohaku. Sango was the most interesting, strong, and beautiful woman he had ever met, and Kohaku was like the little brother the monk had never had.

They weren't the only ones who had been adding to their party.

Sesshomaru's loyal retainer had journeyed on a two-headed dragon, named Ah Un, from Sesshomaru's castle. Which they called, "The Western Fortress of the Crescent Moon", or just the "Western Fortress."

Kagome like the word "Castle" better...

There was also a girl named Rin. Sesshomaru returned from one of his long walks with her tagging along. All he told Kagome was about how Tensaiga revived the girl. The rest of the girl was a mystery, but Rin was really, really sweet. She was adorable as well.

Shippo and Rin became best friends quickly.

"Hn. I must teach that girl to be much more wary of demons." He muttered. Kagome glared. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku all looked at the pair in interest.

"Shippo would never hurt Rin! AND, she's not stupid, you know!" Kagome growled. "Are you saying you wouldn't protect our child if a demon attacked her?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "What... did you just say?..."

Kagome blushed bright red, and Miroku chuckled. "Nothing!" She stood. "Aren't we leaving?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru recovered his stoic mask and stood. "Rin. Jaken."

The two short beings ran to their master. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?' They chorused, then glared at each other. Kagome giggled at this.

"We are leaving." Rin's face fell and Shippo's eyes watered.

"Can I come?" Shippo whimpered. "There's barely any kids my age in this village."

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha. "Keh, the runt likes Kagome a lot better than me. Besides, it's not like I'll never seen him again." The hanyou replied to the unasked question in his half brother's gaze.

Both childeren's eyes lit up like the sun, and Jaken nearly passed out.

Together, the group of six, counting Ah Un, left for the Castle of Inukimi.

There was a blessing Sesshomaru wanted.

**888888888888888888888888**

**A lotta fluff. Oh well!**

**I always liked to think that Inu no Taisho and Inukimi ended on a sweet note. That most likely was not the case, but in Heather's head, they did.**

**I wanted everyone to seem like a family in this chapter. It's a good escape from the real manga, which was so dramatic.**

**Review!**

**-D.O.C**


	16. You're Crazy! Mating Ain't No Mistake!

**La la la! Sleep deprivation is fun, no?**

**I am so tired... everything is all weird, and topsy-turby... my computer screen is tilting as I type this.**

**Maybe it's because my head is lolling to the side. I can only sleep in the day anyway... night is way too scary. Nightmares are getting worse. I think I might go to sleep after this chapter. Hey! It is bedtime for me! It's 2:00 in the afternoon!**

**WHATEVER!**

**Love, Love, Love!**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**Like I said, you know I don't own this, you know that I'm so poor... **

**(Ha ha, RHCP: IWY. Ha ha, don't even worry about it, everyone else, It's kinda an inside joke... some fans out there should get it! IWY CD, babes!... you know who you are. ;D)**

**8888888888888888888888**

"Sesshomaru." A demoness rose from her throne.

"Lady Inukimi." He nodded to her in respect. He didn't want to get on her bad side, not at this time.

The demoness looked at the awe-struck woman next to her son. She narrowed her eyes. Kagome gulped.

"And you are?" She spoke, coming closer to the smaller woman.

"K-Kagome, Lady Inukimi." She copied the name from Sesshomaru's greeting.

Inukimi smirked. This one had been taught manners. And modesty.

Her body was adequately covered, unlike so many of the whores that were out for her son. She was in stranger clothing, though. It was obvious that she was not of royal blood.

Kagome had been given a normal set of clothing, in the place of her tattered school uniform.

White haori, sapphire blue hakama, sandals.

Inukimi sneered, testing the girl before her.

The demons both exchanged a smirk as Kagome's scent spiked with the spicy scent of fear. But then an unexpected thing happened.

Kagome smirked back.

Her aura flared dangerously, burning at the demon silk the Lady of the West wore. The blue lower sleeves singed. Inukimi jerked back, trying to preserve her royal robes.

Sesshomaru merely looked down at his haori sleeves. They were tinged a light caramel color, and started to turn darker brown.

The very edges turned black and curled away as Kagome continued to glare.

The miko energy continued to eat away at his clothing, tattering them and scorching his forearms.

Suddenly, Kagome's concentration was broken by a quiet peal of laughter. She looked towards the Lady, who was covering her mouth, still quietly laughing.

"She has spirit. I adore this little human." She stated. Kagome gaped, while Sesshomaru brushed off bits of burnt demon silk off of his body. His sleeves were eaten away up to the elbows, displaying his built forearms. Kagome averted her eyes carefully, blushing. Sessomaru noticed this and smirked.

He made sure to flex slightly as he walked past Kagome, to his mother. Kagome flushed dark red and looked away. Sesshomaru laughed on the inside. He had so much embarrassing her. She blushed so easily.

"Mother, I seek yo-"

"My blessing. You have it, son." Inukimi beamed, cold façade melting as she hugged Kagome.

Kagome yelped in shock, then hugged the older woman back. "Um, what blessing?"

"Why, dear little human! You didn't know?!" Inukimi gasped. She turned to her son. "You never told this woman of your plans?"

"What plans, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, confused.

"He plans on m-"

"LADY INUKIMI." Sesshomaru snarled. "You shall leave immediately. This is a private matter."

"As you wish, my son." The cold masks were back on both of their faces. "Though, you do have my blessing. I do not despise humans as you think I may." She turned to leave the extravagant hall, walking up a large set of stairs.

Kagome suddenly was reminded where they were: The Western Fortress of the Sea. Sesshomaru's mother was the ruler of it.

Sesshomaru ruled the main Western Fortress. It was strange. Everyone refered to him as "Lord Sesshomaru", but he was still technically a prince until he mated. The reason Inu No Taisho had become a Lord when his father died was because his mother had been deceased as well.

As long as he remained un-mated, and his mother remained capable of ruling, the silver-haired Taiyoukai would still be a prince, according to the demon laws of Japan.

Kagome looked up at her companion. "Sesshomaru? What was all that about?"

"Nothing of importance." He muttered in his usual emotionless voice. Kagome sighed, he was always so secretive.

"I'll go find Shippo, Rin and Jaken." Kagome walked off, leaving Sesshomaru to think about whatever he needed to think about.

Rin and the kisune had run off when they had first arrived, dragging the poor imp with them. She found them in the garden, Jaken was glaring while Rin placed a crown of flowers upon his head.

Kagome walked up to them. Jaken seemed to be pleading with his eyes. "Rin-chan, could you make me one of those? They are so beautiful!"

"Of course, Kagome-chan!" Rin exclaimed. "Shippo-kun, could you get me more of the long grass from over there? It's a prettier green."

"Alright, Rin!" Shippo's flushed face disappeared across the garden.

"Jaken, you can leave now." Kagome smiled at the tortured imp.

He thanked the miko and sped off.

"Rin-chan." Kagome whispered, so the kitsune couldn't hear. "I think Shippo-kun likes you."

Rin blushed and she whispered back, "He's adorable when he blushes, isn't he?" They both giggled, then laughed harder when Shippo came back and became confused.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Sesshomaru approached Kagome's bedchamber. He had to ask her now, before she became so confused that she didn't want him. He had been acting very secretive as of late...

He knocked on her door softly, before entering.

Kagome sat up and stretched. "What did you want, Sesshomaru?" She asked, smiling at the demon.

"I wanted to tell you what my mother and myself were conversing about earlier."

"No fancy words, it's late." Kagome joked, but became serious when she saw how he was acting.

He shuffled his feet a bit, and actually looked a bit nervous.

"What were you talking about with her, then?" She got out of bed and stood in front of him.

She gasped when he took her hands in his and met her gaze.

He collected his thoughts. He would do this quickly, like ripping out an arrow from his arm. Before it became infected.

Just like this: Before this sickness infected his soul, he would cure it with Kagome.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?"

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelped, not even believing it. Sesshomaru was supposed to despise humans! She thought Rin and herself were just property to the demon.

"Kagome, I feel the need to mate you. You are the only woman I have ever wanted to mate with."

"You've had concubines! They live in the main Fortress, I'm not stupid!" She growled at him.

"That is not mating. That is simple rutting." He shrugged slightly.

"And the difference is...?" Kagome sighed, annoyed. She would not be his little whore.

"Mating involves... love."

That made Kagome's mouth dry. "Y-You... love me...?"

"Of course I do, silly girl." He smiled at her. Only Rin, his mother, his father, and Kagome had ever seen him smile out of happiness.

Kagome hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that a yes, Kagome?"

"Of course it is, silly man!" Kagome smiled into his chest as he laughed silently.

**8888888888888888888888**

**AWWW! Fluffiness...**

**Gets me every time! :')**

**I'm kidding. XD**

**But it's still nice sometimes, am I right?**

**-D.O.C**


	17. The Ceremony Will Not be a Mistake

**Sorry about not updating... I had some ideas for my other stories, and people have been demanding those to be updated.**

**Besides, this story is nearly complete, so my other stories have a lot more demands. **

**This plot is already developed, and I started a new story that needs more substance. Hope you guys aren't too mad! And I also wrote a longer chapter to make up for it. :/**

**And thanks to a bunch of scrapped ideas, this story is moving along fast... but there's not much I can do! **

**Oh well, if it ends in the next like, two chapters, it was a good run, right?**

**Who knows, since you guys liked it so much, I may make a sequel... that's just an idea, though. Let me know if you want one!**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888888888888**

**Don't own it**

**88888888888888888888888**

Kagome was so nervous.

Tonight was the mating ceremony.

She was startled out of her jumbled thoughts by Inukimi- her soon to be... Kagome guessed, 'Mother-in-Law'?

"Are you ready, child?" Inukimi sighed, her seemingly thirty-year-old body leaning against the wall of the bathhouse.

"NO!" She squeaked as she submersed herself in the steaming hot spring again. A clawed hand lifted her out easily.

The taller woman glared at Kagome. "This one has only a few mere hours to make you look presentable." She quickly added, "Kami knows that will take long."

The demoness swiftly turned, smirking as she scented anger on the miko's form.

This little woman was tough. She wasn't afraid to let her anger be shown, even against a demon so much stronger than she.

Her son would finally be beaten down by this one. She would make HIM submit, and he would finally settle down and raise pups.

Grandpups...

Suddenly Inukimi was in front of Kagome, shaking her small, dripping frame.

"How many pups do you plan on having?!" Her stoic facade was shattered as a manic smile plastered itself on the Lady's face.

"I-I don't kn-k-know!" Kagome twisted free after a few more violent shakes and her head was spinning. "Ugh... you need to work on your people skills..." She muttered.

"You are quite right." The mask was back on Inukimi's face, and she once again turned, tossing a thin white yukata over her shoulder. "Clothe yourself. We are leaving the bathhouse, and this one doubts you wish to be seen nude by the fortress guards."

Kagome hurriedly donned the robe, and rushed out the door, chasing after her soon-to-be-mate's mother.

**88888888888888888888888**

"OW!" Kagome shrieked once more.

"Hold still. It is my duty to make you look presentable, seeing as your own mother is unable to come to the ceremony."

Inukimi raked the ceramic comb through Kagome's tangled hair again, snarling in anger as this one, too, shattered in her hair, shards of glass-like material becoming lodged in the tangles, much like the other three combs' shards had.

A bit of blood seeped out as one of the splinters migrated from her hair to her scalp. Kagome howled again.

"This one might as well just burn your hair off..." Inukimi trailed off, looking at one of the metal torches, which seemed to be getting more and more appealing as the ordeal went on.

"NO!" Kagome wailed as she shook her head, much like a dog would, trying to rid herself of the annoying bits of clay.

Shards fell out of her hair like rain drops, hitting the floor with bright, high pitched tinkling sounds. A particularly large piece shattered further upon impact.

The demoness sighed in annoyance. "Can your powers not help us here?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kagome growled. Inukimi had been trying to comb her hair for at least an hour now, and it was grating on her nerves.

"Simply try, child." Inukimi growled.

Kagome sighed and tried to focus. She had been nervous all day and was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate.

A soft glow emanated from her, running through her fingertips and soothing through her hair, separating the strands easily.

"This one knew you could do it. I use my ki many times in such a manner. Youki can react the same way as your miko ki does." Inukimi smirked triumphantly.

She went back to sifting through Kagome's hair, twisting it up, then letting it tumble down and sweeping it to the side, trying to find a style that would please her son.

"What can I expect?" Kagome said out of the blue.

"Hn?" Inukimi's answer was identical to what Sesshomaru's answer would have been.

"Tonight..."

Golden eyes widened. "Your mother never told you of the mechanics of mating?"

"No! I know about that part, but the ceremony thing..."

"Well, it varies. It is a bit similar to... what do humans call it?"

"A wedding." Kagome looked at the small mirror propped up against the stone wall. Her hair was fixed, at least... but she was still not dressed.

"Yes. It is like that. You swear on your honor that you will stay faithful to your mate, and then the male will mark you. You will mark the mal- well, in your case we will make an exception..." Inukimi smiled faintly. "Inu Taisho and I actually never had a ceremony. It was all for land, and allies, so we simply mated. But for Sesshomaru, I will make sure he vows to only mate you."

"Why would you do that?" Kagome asked, actually bit offended.

Inukimi raised a slender eyebrow. "You have not known him this whole time. I want to make sure that he won't revert back to his old ways. Also, I have made sure he rid of his concubines. Infertile whores were what they were."

"What 'old ways'?"

"Concubines, paid whores..."

"What's the difference?" Kagome snorted.

"Concubines lived in the castle and were clothed and fed in exchange for their bodies... and those whores were paid as they were found, for random pleasure as they were encountered." The Lady sighed. "My son has always had a thirst for power, and dominating females is a very addictive power."

Kagome became silent.

"You must keep in mid how long he has been alive. He came of age centuries ago. But you are the first to hold his attention for this long. He has not tried anything sexual with you. He does not think you are a whore. He loves you, Kagome."

That was one of the only times Inukimi had used her full name. That made her perk up a bit. "You think?"

"This one knows. He had never taken a mate." Inukimi went to a trunk that had been delivered before they started. She pulled out kimono after kimono, obviously meant to be layered. "And all of his adventures of the sexual nature means that he will be quite the pleasure tonight."

Kagome threw herself back in shock. "W-What? Why are you talking about your son like that?! That's STRANGE!"

Kagome had taken to using more well-known words to speak with Inukimi, so the demoness wouldn't become confused by terms like, "Weird". Or, "Air Conditioning," when she had been complaining about the heat the week before.

Again with the cocked eyebrow. "We are Inuyoukai. We are not shy about such natural matters."

Kagome simply shook her head and started to put on the layers of kimono. The neckline was wider, resting on the edges of her shoulders, so her courting mark would show.

The nearly-forgotten sacred jewel hung from her neck as well, shining brightly against her skin, a true testament to her true power, proving her worth as a mate. Sesshomaru's mother smiled at this. Her grandpups would be very powerful, indeed.

When they were done with that task, Inukimi looked out the window. "We must hurry. My son is probably already waiting." She turned and looked the miko up and down. "He seems to enjoy you hair down anyway."

They walked out.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Sesshomaru was wearing his usual attire, excluding swords. His armor, however, was still clasped around his torso.

There were people sitting in front of him, all shocked that he was mating a human, and a miko at that.

Inuyasha was there with a beautiful young woman who was orphaned in Kaede's village. Her name was Aisuru, and Kaede had taken to training her, because Kagome had already surpassed the old priestess, it was time to start training another to care for the village. Kagome also couldn't watch over the village while she was in the Western lands...

Inuyasha had taken quite the liking to the shy woman. When she had found out he was hanyou, she had shrieked at the top of her lungs, "THAT IS SO WONDERFUL! You are nearly one of a kind!" And that had started their romance. He had found someone to accept him, even praise his differences.

Sango and Miroku were also there, now engaged after all of those months of his flirting.

Shippo and Rin were there as well, stealing sweets off of the table and hiding behind Sango when Inuyasha caught them. Aisuru was currently tugging on the hanyou's ear, yelling at him for hitting Shippo.

Kaede was sitting near them, trying not to laugh as her tiny apprentice's scolding had made Inuyasha cower.

Yes, they had all caught up before he had went to get ready. It was so strange to Sesshomaru- he had never even known that humans and hanyous could lead such exciting, full lives.

He had always thought they grew, found mates, reproduced, and died off after their short lives came to an end. Oh how he was wrong... but he was glad that he was. This group of random individuals was the closest thing he had to a group of friends.

His golden eyes surveyed the rest of the crowd with boredom, especially the demonesses that were on the board.

The five female members, and ten male members, had come because they, as the Western Board, handled the West's finances and treaties. They all wanted to witness the prince become the new Lord of the West.

Said five females had been sending glares at him for the whole time he had been out of his room.

He simply stared at them until their faces heated up and they looked away, growling.

Those five always seemed to be in heat around him. They just weren't attractive enough for the honor of his company.

Everything became still as Kagome walked out, accompanied by his mother.

His woman looked so beautiful...

His woman was always beautiful in his eyes, though.

Her hair was kept down, framing the her flushed face, waving down her back. She wore usual ceremonial attire, layers of kimono, the out most one dark crimson, with white Sakura blossoms scattered across the sleeves and hem. The opposite of his haori. The jewel completed the assemble, its translucent pinkish, lavender color sparkling with purity.

He smiled at this... without that jewel, he wouldn't even have met this tiny woman who had changed him so...

When she came to stand next to him, everything was gone. He barely uttered his vows, sending a glare at one of his many advisers, who was conducting the ceremony. He had the audacity to clear his throat, trying to capture his new Lord's attention. One glare had sent his into a stuttering version of the original speech.

The red-haired adviser had called for him to mark Kagome, which he did before she could even react. It hurt, but she was so glad to get it over with. One more step, and all of this nerve-wracking tension would be gone from her body...

Sesshomaru guided her to their room for the night. The praise and compliments would be saved, as tradition dictated, for the morning after the actual mating had taken place. That was something that made a mating ceremony differ from a human wedding.

Their room was far away from the rest of the party, now nearly full of older demons and bored humans, which seemed to be hell-bent on becoming intoxicated, and servants walking around with a few platters of delicacies and sake.

The room itself was extravagant, with a large bed taking up most of the spacious room, sets of fine clothing folded neatly in baskets in one corner, and a hot spring in one corner, which Sesshomaru had said they would 'try it out' later in the evening.

All of this was making Kagome extremely nervous. Arms wrapped around her shaking form, and large hands tangled into her soft hair.

"Don't worry. This Sesshomaru shall be gentle with you, mate." He gave her a rare smile and bent down to kiss her.

Just as their lips met, he grunted quietly. He extracted his hands from her mane of raven locks.

A single shard of clay resided in his fingertip, a drop of crimson oozing out.

Kagome blushed out of embarrassment, while Sesshomaru smirked in amusement at the tiny obstacle.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome took his hand and carefully pulled the offending splinter out of his finger. "I thought I had gotten them all out..."

He chuckled quietly as she looked up at him guiltily. She was looking so adorable, blushing like that.

He captured her lips with his own.

**88888888888888888888888888**

**LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Well, that's gonna be my first lemon... so it probably won't be very explicit or anything... sorry...**

**But it shall be a lemon all the same!**

**Ha ha, I just realized that the titles of a bunch of my favorites band's songs are in this chapter... how weird! **

**It's a sign... I must go to my iPod my lovelies... farewell! XD**

**-D.O.C**


	18. No Embarrassing Mistakes Were Made

**Again, so sorry for slow updates! This time, I had a great reason!**

**It's so embarrassing to write a lemon... MEHHH!**

**I'm actually writing this intro after I actually wrote the lemon, and my face is beet-red.**

**I hope you enjoy the fruit of my embarrassment, though!**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888888**

**Don't own Inuyasha**

**8888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru pulled back, looking at Kagome's face, flushed from the kiss.

"You are amazing." He murmured, enjoying the way she averted her eyes. "Yet, you are so modest."

He gently guided her into the room.

He closed the door behind them, turning around slowly, as if not to scare her away.

Sesshomaru took her into his arms, kissing her feverishly. So eagerly.

He began to shake, so slightly that she couldn't tell. He was barely containing his beast.

He began to drag her towards the bed, keeping their lips locked.

Kagome let out a little moan as Sesshomaru picked her up and had her wrap her legs around his lean hips to save time.

She held onto him and buried her hands in his soft hair. She heard the soft growl of pleasure that came from Sesshomaru's chest as she toyed with his hair.

She felt her body shake from Sesshomaru's movements, and nervousness, as he began to walk in haste to the bed.

Before she knew it or could expect it, she was on her back and him over her, weighing her down into the large futon.

He leaned down and connected their lips, his tongue pressed against the seam of her mouth, demanding to be granted access. She willingly opened her mouth for him and let out a tiny groan as his tongue explored her mouth and fought for dominance against her own tongue.

Sesshomaru's hands roamed her still-clothed body. He had half a mind to simply shred the sacred wedding kimonos of the Western House. He started to take them off.

She kept her hands on his back and started to feel like turning back. She had never done this before, and the more he took off of her, the more she began to realize just how inexperienced she was.

He reached the last layer and hastily pulled it off.

Sesshomaru let out a little groan as he saw her naked. Kagome blushed and covered her breasts with her hands and looked away from him. Sesshomaru's hot hands removed hers away from the globes and pinned her hands above her head.

"Don't hide yourself from this Sesshomaru." He whispered huskily, his eyes skimmed over her several times. "You are beautiful." He whispered.

He hastily got up from her and started to undress himself, not rushing when he saw her staring. She wanted to sit up and move but she all she could do was lie there and watch him as he exposed increasing amounts of his skin and his eyes held hers captive.

She finally looked down, becoming even redder as she took in the sight of his manhood.

"It's so big." She whispered after a while. "Will it even fit?" She squeaked.

He gave her a feral grin and moved over her again, lining his member up to her opening. "Mmm, do not worry, mate. It will fit wonderfully."

She mewled a little as he pushed the head into her opening, spreading her and forcing her to accommodate his size.

She cried out as he pushed all the way in and hit against her barrier. Without pausing, he broke past it and continued further into her. She let out a pained whine and squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately not to cry.

Sesshomaru hissed from the feeling of her sheath squeezing him. He hadn't had a virgin in so long, he had forgotten how _good_ it felt.

He leaned down and kissed her hard, trying to distract the girl from her pain that he had caused. He waited what seemed like forever before she began to respond to his erotic advances.

Kagome moaned against his lips and dragged her blunt human nails down his back as she slowly started to buck her hips against his.

He growled against her lips and started to pull back and slam back into her. She let out a loud moan, finally enjoying the mating.

Thrust after thrust, their two bodies danced in a rhythmic tango, an addictive dance, one that cannot be forgotten.

Kagome whimpered. "Sesshomaru..."

She arched her back and began to meet each thrust of his with her own hips. She let out a mewl as he changed pace.

Sesshomaru began to move quicker in her. Their pants and groans filled the huge room, echoing in a sweet symphony, only for their ears to hear.

Kagome felt herself about to lose control, the burning sensation in her abdomen becoming more intense.

She let out a strangled moan as he moved harder into her body and pushed her over the edge. She shook against him, throwing her head back and screaming his name for the world to hear.

He let out a snarl and violently moved his hips one last time before spilling his seed into her sheath. They both panted and their heads and met lips in a passionate, scorching kiss.

Kagome pulled her head back to look at him and smiled shyly. He smirked back at her. "Still so innocent..."

She scooted against him and snuggled into him, closing her eyes.

They simultaneously let out a satisfied sighs and fell asleep.

**8888888888888888888888888**

**Again, I am so sorry about not updating!**

**I am actually a very shy individual, and I don't know why I would start writing stories like this.**

**But I did, and I'm glad. I know this story made no sense, and wasn't that great, but I'm glad I did it.**

**There's... I believe two chapters left after this. Hope you've had a good ride so far, sorry if this lemon sucked.**

**-D.O.C**


	19. Past Mistakes Corrected

**I've been reading over my past chapters for this story... good lord, how did you people stick with me?!**

**The chapters completely sucked!**

** Maybe I will revise the previous parts once the story is complete...**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**I only own this plot- nothing else!**

**8888888888888888888888**

Kagome opened her eyes to the welcoming sunlight.

She stretched, feeling weak and sore all over. "Sesshomaru?" She scanned the spacious room for any sight of the silver-haired man.

A small splashing sound alerted her to his presence, and she sat up to face the small hot spring in the far corner of their habitat.

He smiled at her broadly. "Yes, mate?"

She stood stiffly, limping over to him, and he opened his arms wordlessly, bringing her into the soothing warmth of the spring.

"Sore?" He chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Kagome grimaced and settled further into the water.

He licked at her neck and face, making sounds that sounded, strangely, like purrs.

Kagome sighed and pushed him away. "Salivia isn't sanitary!" She scolded.

"Is that any way to talk to the sire of your pup- _child_?" He corrected himself at the last second, but the wide grin was kept on his face.

"Wait.." Kagome stopped cold as Sesshomaru nodded happily.

"I'm pregnant!" She beamed. "How can you tell so early?!"

"The smell of life is one that suits you," Sesshomaru growled into her throat, "it smells _intoxicating_..."

He dragged his mate into his lap, growling loudly as she mewled when his fingers stroked her core.

**8888888888888888888888**

Inukimi smiled as her son emerged from the mating house, his little bride in his arms.

"It went well." She sniffed the air surrounding her son's mate.

"It did." He smirked.

"I'm very proud of you." Inukimi took Kagome out of his arms, laying her sleeping figure down underneath a sakura tree in the garden.

"Thank you, Lady Inukimi."

She shook her head, tears in her, normally blank, golden eyes. "I am not the lady anymore... Lord Sesshomaru."

She threw her arms around her much taller son, crying tears of joy. "I never thought you would find a mate. I am more proud than you can ever comprehend."

Sesshomaru's facade broke completely, pure shock displayed on his face. His mother hadn't embraced him so sincerely since he was a tiny pup, centuries ago.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small form, realizing then just how old and fragile his youthful-looking mother really was.

"... Thank you so much... Mother..." His words brought another bout of tears from the demoness.

"Y-You haven't called me 'Mother' since you were a newborn!" She wailed, sobbing harder into her son's haori. "I love you, my son. I miss our embraces. I should have never neglected you!"

"You did not neglect me." He growled lowly, trying to comfort his packmate. "If you had spent all of your time with your pup, you would have neglected your duties."

Inukimi pulled back, sniffing as she heard her son's words. "Which is more important?"

"A striking question, indeed." Sesshomaru held no more bitterness towards the former alpha bitch. "Neglect your territory and watch as thousands of innocent inu youkai perish, or send your son off to be watched over by the servants. You cannot win either way."

Kagome was wide awake by now, but the two demons were too busy talking to notice her change in breathing. _'Sesshomaru is forgiving his mother... but will my baby forgive me?'_

Her mate seemed to understand this, though. "What will my child do? Will our pup end up like myself?"

"You will find a way around it, son. You are more powerful than your father or I could ever be. You understand now."

Sesshomaru frowned, confused. "What do you mean, Mother?"

"Hm?" She stared off into the distance, watching as the sun set, the day coming to a close as rays of gold were strung across the horizon.

"What do you mean that 'I understand now'?"

Inukimi turned to face her son, her eyes brimming with some strange emotion.

Pride. For her son's accomplishments. Sesshomaru had never seen it in her eyes. Ever since he was a child, her eyes had been cold, void of any emotion.

"You have lived up to your father's last wish."

He bristled. Was this some kind of joke? "Did he want me to mate a human?" He was afraid that his mother was reverting back to her former, ningen-loathing state.

Inukimi shook her head, a smile forming on her cherry colored lips. "Try again, darling."

Golden eyes clashed with identical-hued orbs. "I do not think I understand, seeing as I cannot even fathom what you are talking about..."

Sesshomaru's mother laughed, her bell-like chuckle hadn't been heard at such a loud volume for years. "Isn't it obvious?"

An eyebrow was raised.

"What were Inu No Taisho's last words to you, my cherished son?" Inukimi took Sesshomaru's arm and led him to face the sunset, side-by-side with her.

His scent spiked with the scent of understanding, and just as he opened his mouth to blurt out the answer from behind his fangs, his mother cut him off.

"You have finally found someone to protect."

**8888888888888888888888**

**Just an epilouge to go, guys!**

**Thank you for sticking with me, sorry about the shitty, incredibly short, fluffy chapter.**

**But I gotta do the whole Mother/Son forgiveness and Fatherly advice thing. Inu no Taisho's last words to Sesshomaru are pretty big deal in the original story.**

**-D.O.C**


	20. Prone to Mistakes

**Terribly sorry, readers. I had lost all inspiration pertaining to this story, as of late.**

**But I'll still try and give you a decent ending for this... rather, as a lack of a better term for it, idiotic fiction. I truly hate that this story is my most popular one, for I just... it doesn't meet my standards. **

**But I'm glad you all enjoyed it while it lasted.**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888**

**I do disclaim.**

**88888888888888**

After the final push, Kagome reclined back on her sweaty pillows, groaning at the soreness in her muscles.

"Would you not like to see our daughter?" A deep voice came from her left, a while later.

Glancing up, the miko registered the face of her love, her mate.

"Sess-" The attractive being cut her off, bringing into her view, an even more beautiful creature.

This little bundle of flesh opened two slits in its perfect, porcelain skin, revealing stunning golden irises, framed in thick, feather-like lashes.

"She is amazing, no?" Sesshomaru chuckled at her astonished expression.

"How did... How did something so lovely come from me?" Kagome choked out through her tears, which she hadn't even noticed were dampening her cheeks.

Kagome's mate leaned down to nuzzle her throat in affection before whispering a reply.

"She takes after her mother."

He offered the tiny angel to her, and Kagome carefully took her, afraid of breaking the small perfect girl.

"I can't wait to show you off to your Grandma Higurashi!" She laughed, torrents still running from her eyes. "She'll spoil you so much!"

During her pregnancy, Kagome had visited the other side of the well many times, and though they hadn't found a way to transport Sesshomaru there, she knew he would find a way... eventually.

He was stubborn like that.

And the elder Higurashi woman would be stunned at the baby's appearance. She was gorgeous.

With Kagome's coal black hair, those expressive golden eyes, courtesy of Sesshomaru, and dual, jagged maroon stripes on each cheek, she was breathtaking.

Absolutely beautiful.

"What do you wanna name her?" Kagome murmured, aware that inuyoukai males traditionally named the first born chil- _pup_.

"Sayuri." Sesshomaru declared, tweaking the baby's pointed ear, which was a tiny replica of his own.

"Small lily?" Kagome laughed.

"It is a fitting name for a lithe inu taiyoukai." He defended his choice.

"A hanyou." Came his correction.

Sesshomaru was quite offended at her rejection of the name. "But she is small, and her scent is reminiscent of lilies!"

"It is?" Kagome couldn't catch the scent with her dull human senses, "Then... I guess it's a good choice."

She gave up arguing. She was far too tired. Instead, she settled for cooing at her new daughter.

"Sayuri, Sayuri... Mama's little girl..."

Suddenly, there was long, rough tongue sliding against her ear, and a whisper floated into it.

"Don't worry... You may name the next pup..."

Kagome 'eeped' and jerked away from her mate, blushing brightly.

"Sessho-"

His lips cut her off, ignoring her muffled protests that 'the baby was right there!'.

A midwife came and took the pup, cooing quietly and taking her out to meet Inukimi, Inuyasha, Aisuru, Rin, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Her family.

"Sesshomaru... I am very sore. Hell, it hurts a lot down there!"

"You do know that my _saliva_ heals..."

With that, Sesshomaru pounced on his mate.

She did find out that he wasn't lying about his saliva, though...

**88888888888888**

Sayuri ran her claws through her hair in annoyance, growling at her little brother, who was admiring an intricate embroidery.

"Filthy half-breed, I have warned you, many times, that you are not to touch my new hakama."

She jerked the sapphire blue fabric from his smaller hands, smoothing the white inu youkai that was embroidered on the left leg.

"You're a hanyou, too!" Her brother, two summers younger than her, exclaimed.

"Hikaru..." Sayuri used her best impersonation of their father's chilling, angered voice. "If you call me that again, I will run my sword through your torso, and soundly eviscerate yo-"

A loud growl ripped through the hall, directly behind the girl, who was the equivalent of fourteen, her brother the equivalent of twelve.

"Father!" The raven-haired hanyou spun on her heel, sweeping into a nervous bow.

"You will eviscerate Hikaru? The heir of the throne? That can be counted as treason, Sayuri." The icy tenor rang.

"I am the captain of the guard. I may speak how I wish." Sayuri sneered at her father, straightening from her submission.

"Treason..." Came a taunt from their mother, who appeared behind the intimidating youkai. "And you aren't captain, yet. Not until your coming of age ceremony."

Sayuri bit her lip, wincing when a fang pierced the soft flesh. That was next summer, and during the ceremony, she would be presented with several plausible suitors, each vying for the royal female's attentions.

She looked up at her mother, nearly as tall as the miko was, coming up to her shoulders. The woman's scent made her wrinkle her delicate, aristocratic nose.

It was the same scent that enveloped her brother, the same scent that clung to her own blood.

Human.

"Father, may you simply appoint me the fortress guard captain? I do not wish to wait until after male has soiled me in any way." She growled.

How would any of her suitors _want_ to court her? A half-breed?

"Sayuri, you are going to be forty-five... Fifteen. That's when girls start to dat- _court_ boys!" Kagome smiled. None of them had aged much during the long period of time.

"Wrong. That is when youkai start to court. I am half the age of any suitable males. They are all well into their eighties, and to them, I am a tainted female, not fit to bare pups. I might as well be barren!" Sayuri shrieked, sliding her favored katana into her obi as she stormed out.

Sesshomaru sighed. That girl just could accept the fact that she wasn't full-blooded. She had all the traits of a formidable youkai, all of his traits, but she still had human blood in her veins.

He looked at his son, who honestly didn't give a damn what he was.

Hikaru wore pointed dog ears proudly on top of his head, silver hair falling to his shoulders, feathered, his bangs falling into his face and eyes, brushing his high cheekbones. His eyes were a dark blue, and he wore prussian blue, straight stripes, that curled around his wrists, ankles, and shoulders.

Hikaru knew he was a hanyou, and he didn't care.

Hell, he embraced it.

He knew that, since he was the first-born male, he would inherit the throne. He thought that it would be hilarious to see the looks on the other lords' faces when he was inducted, when he took a mate.

But Sayuri was a different story. She loathed her hanyou body, and was a full youkai at heart.

She had cried herself to sleep for years, after she found out that she wouldn't be the next ruler of the Western Lands.

She had become constantly livid for months after her brother was born, nearly killing dozens of guards when sparring with them, using her white acid whip, a plain katana from the dojo, and her own fangs.

She had actually become quite fond of sinking her teeth into her sparring partners' throats. It became her calling card.

Everyone who came to the infirmary with near fatal wounds near their jugulars, could be automatically recognized as training partners of the young girl.

After a while, Sayuri was content with being named the future leader of the royal guard.

And later, she was named the future general of the entire Western army, since Hikaru wasn't nearly as strong of a fighter as his older sister, he had refused the title of future general, and given it to his battle-hungry sibling.

She was only that way because of her adoration for her father, though.

She wanted to become a better fighter than him, simply to make Sesshomaru proud. And he loved her so much for it. She even wore her hair like his, down to her lower thighs.

She was his little girl, while Hikaru was more of a mama's boy.

Sayuri excelled in swordplay, learned advanced math, history and science, became fluent in mandarin chinese, mastered her acidic whip, learned how to merge herself into a sphere of youki light to travel, became a conroller of poison and venom, even learned to fly on a cloud of youki.

All skills that Sesshomaru held.

Hikaru could barely swing a sword without somehow cutting off his own fingers. He was decent at throwing daggers accurately, but Sayuri could _**catch**_ daggers and send them back at her opponent, twice as hard, in half the time.

There was a reason that their parents wouldn't let them spar together.

**88888888888888**

Kagome found her daughter sitting beneath a sakura tree, out in the garden, shining her vast collection of fine swords, knives, daggers, throwing stars, kunai, and armour.

"Sayuri..." She murmured, wrapping her arms around her lithe child, ignoring the way the hanyou stiffened and strained against the physical attention.

"Mother. Leave me be." Her daughter continued to sharpen a kunai, making it ready to be converted into a spear tip.

Her golden eyes were cold as they were turned upon sapphire ones.

They looked so much like Sesshomaru's that Kagome's chest hurt. They reminded her of when she first met her mate, and his eyes were void of any emotion besides contempt, which her daughter's held at the moment.

"I know that you hate being a hanyou," Kagome winced as claws dugs themselves into her forearms at the word, "but you don't know how much I wish I was a youkai. It's my fault that you feel this way."

Sayuri whimpered, but quickly composed herself. Her father would hate it if she cried in front of an elder.

Instead, she settled for hugging her mother back. "I apologize, Lady Mother. It is not your fault. I shall learn to cope with my weaknesses."

"You have only two weaknesses," Kagome beamed. "The night of the waning crescent moon, and your idiot of a mom."

Sayuri smiled. "You are very intelligent, mother."

The miko snorted, picking up a sword. It shined pink with her transported reiki, and she turned to her daughter, who smirked and picked up a single leather bag of small hira-shurikan.

"Tell me of how you met Lord Father, again, mother."

The hanyou flitted away into the lush greenery of the garden, unleashing a few weapons with a flick of her wrist, each bladed star shining bright white with youki.

Kagome chuckled at the request and purified each shurikan. They dropped in rapid sucession, only one of them grazing her arm.

"As you should know, Sayuri, I am prone to making stupid mistakes..."

**88888888888888**

**Well, it's been a good run. **

**Thank you, to all who reviewed. I wished I could have given you a better quality story, but this _was_ my first fiction.**

**Thank you, again.**

**I'll see you on the other side.**

**-Dream of Californication**


End file.
